L'appartement
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Suite à un incendie, Hayato doit changer d'appartement. Tout est normal, jusqu'à ce que ce ne le soit plus.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni l'appartement.

Résumé: Hayato change d'appartement. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait comme un problème.

**_Votre attention_**_ ? Lire de nuit est fun. Juste une suggestion comme ça. Mais parfois, ça empêche de dormir. A vous de voir. _

_Grand merci à Tsu. (Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, sans elle)_

* * *

**L'appartement**

_"Tsuna. Dixième du Nom. Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Tsuna. Je ne sais pas. Je suis enfermé ici. Dans l'appartement. Je ne peux pas sortir. Je ne ... Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont pas des portes. Pardon. J'ai essayé de sortir, et je vais continuer, je le promets. Je n'abandonne pas. J'essaie d'enfoncer la porte régulièrement. Elle finira bien par céder. Je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera. Mais elle devrait. S'ouvrir, je veux dire. "_

ooooo

Hayato n'eut pas le courage de rejeter une énième fois la couverture orange qu'un infirmier plus chanceux que ses collègues lui posait sur les épaules.

Pour une fois, le gardien de la Tempête était sans voix. Ses yeux rougis par la fumée piquaient, parce qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il en soit à pleurer de frustration. Trop tôt pour réaliser. L'incrédulité, la panique, et toute l'angoisse pesante, avec les blessés qui gémissaient, les pompiers qui criaient des instructions et des informations, les secours qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, tout se brouillait, et refusait de se ranger en équation cohérente, et de donner un résultat. Hayato n'avait pas froid. Hayato n'avait pas du mal à respirer. Hayato n'avait pas mal nulle part.

-Hayato n'avait plus d'appartement-

Le ronflement des flammes, le craquement des matériaux, résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler suffisamment de cohérence pour se lever, ou pour sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche, et essayer de joindre quelqu'un, ou répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait.

-_"Avez vous vu d'autres personnes dans l'immeuble qui ne sont pas sorties ?"_-

Du coin des yeux, il pouvait voir le orange presque douloureux, couleur flamme, qui débordait de ses épaules, mais il ne sentait pas la couverture sur lui, et il se demanda distraitement ce qui déconnait avec lui.

-Son immeuble vient de cramer; voilà ce qui déconnait. Plus d'appart, plus de chambre ou de salle de bains, plus de sac de cours, plus de lumière qui ne fonctionnait pas dans le couloir, plus de plus rien.-

Il s'était endormi sur ses cours, quand un hurlement l'avait réveillé, un hurlement des étages du dessous, sauf que les immeubles aussi merdiques ne connaissent pas les mots isolation phonique, et le hurlement venait peut être de trois ou quatre étages en dessous -probablement du second, parce que le feu était parti de là, avait dit quelqu'un- mais il l'avait entendu comme si on hurlait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il avait attrapé la dynamite. Il était sorti voir ce qui se passait.

Dans la cage d'escalier, la fumée s'accumulait déjà.

Le reste était trop flou, trop compliqué pour s'en occuper maintenant. Il y avait eu une porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, avec des gens qui tapaient et paniquaient derrière. Et un mur de flammes à la place de l'ascenseur.

Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, ce soir.

Ce qui était important, c'était que même si l'immeuble était debout, que l'incendie était presque éteint, la plupart des appartements avaient été ravagés par l'incendie.

-L'alarme était morte depuis des mois, elle aurait du sonner, avec toute cette foutue fumée, mais ne l'avait pas fait-

Hayato était à la rue.

Il devrait vraiment appeler quelqu'un, maintenant. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, et qu'il avait besoin de se poser, besoin de réfléchir, besoin de solutions.

Mais il ne pouvait pas déranger le Dixième du Nom avec ça. Et Yamamoto ...

Hayato ne pouvait pas faire face à son grand sourire aussi faux qu'une imitation de tableau, ne pouvait pas affronter les questions inquiètes et pleines de bonnes intentions, l'air sympathique et désolé qui hurlerait '_C'est terrible, Gokudera._'.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux, mains appuyant sur sa nuque, ses ongles griffant la peau.

Ce fut un soulagement, quand une voix familière appela '_Hayato_' à mi-voix dans le vacarme, et qu'il leva la tête pour se trouver face à Bianci.

Bianci ne poserait pas de questions.

ooooo

Bianci n'avait pas posé de questions, à part '_Est-ce qu'il te faudra quelqu'un pour la caution du prochain appartement ?_'. Ce qui était juste sa manière de rappeler à Hayato qu'elle ne faisait que lui prêter sa chambre d'amis, et qu'il était prié de reprendre son indépendance le plus rapidement possible.

(Peut-être que c'était aussi sa façon de lui souhaiter de se remettre le plus vite possible de l'incendie, mais Hayato n'y croiyait pas, à cette possibilité)

Hayato commença à chercher un nouvel appartement dès le lendemain.

ooooo

La femme de l'agence était plus petite que lui, et elle parvenait à le regarder de haut, de par derrière le bureau impeccablement organisé. Elle avait sorti des dossiers rouges et verts, et ses ongles vernis roses tapotaient sur le carton, pendant qu'elle consultait l'ordinateur. (Un vieux modèle dont le ventilateur donnait envie à Hayato d'arracher la prise.)

Un coup d'œil à la -fausse- carte d'identité d'Hayato l'avait convaincue qu'il était en âge de louer un studio, mais son apparence l'avait laissée sceptique sur sa capacité financière, et elle cherchait ce qu'elle avait de moins coûteux. Elle avait gracieusement demandé si Hayato avait une quelconque exigence -avec un sourire condescendant exprimant clairement ce qu'elle pensait des exigences d'un étudiant sans argent.

Hayato ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui proposer, et il se demandait si elle continuait de chercher par acquis de conscience, ou juste pour le faire patienter.

"Quand est-ce que vous m'avez dit que vous seriez disponible pour les visites ?"

"Quand vous le souhaitez. J'ai vraiment besoin de trouver un nouveau logement rapidement."

Et pas que parce qu'il était tombé nez à nez avec au moins la moitié de la lingerie de Bianci en train de sécher dans la salle de bains, alors qu'il voulait simplement prendre une douche. Il en y avait pour tous les goûts, et il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas envie de savoir sur sa grande sœur, demie ou non.

La femme rajusta ses lunettes rectangulaires, et lui sourit avec indulgence.

"Eh bien, nous pouvons commencer demain après-midi. J'ai deux appartements qui devraient convenir, pour des loyers tout à fait raisonnables. Je vais vous donner l'adresse, et vous me retrouverez au premier demain à quinze heures ?"

Hayato n'avait pas besoin de noter l'heure du rendez vous, et il savait qu'il retiendrait parfaitement les adresses dès qu'elle lui donnerait, mais pour donner une bonne impression, une impression aussi banale que le tailleur couleur perle de l'employée, il sortit un agenda de sa sacoche d'étudiant -prêtée par Bianci, qui avait dit qu'il pouvait la garder, mais il ne la garderait pas- et prit ostensiblement en note l'heure du rendez vous, en notant VISITE à côté de 15h, à la date du lendemain. Quand il leva la tête, la femme lui sourit toujours, et elle le regarda toujours de haut, mais avec moins de dédain qu'au début de l'entretien.

-Peut être qu'Hayato aurait du jouer la carte de l'appartement brûlé. Elle aurait été sans doute plus compréhensive, plus rapide, et plus arrangeante. Mais il n'a pas envie d'y penser. Pas envie de penser à tout ce qu'il va devoir remplacer. Pas envie de voir de la pitié dans les yeux de qui que ce soit. Il n'en a parlé à personne, pour le moment. Même pas Bianci. Il ne sait pas comment elle a su.-

Les deux adresses notées avec soin, il força ses lèvres à s'étirer dans un sourire poli, et remercia la femme pour son temps.

ooooo

Cet après-midi là, il acheta deux jeans, deux chemises, trois débardeurs, des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements, et une paire de baskets. Il oublia de couper l'étiquette de la chemise qu'il enfila avant d'aller voir Tsuna, et se figea quand Yamamoto lui fit remarquer. Mais personne ne demanda pourquoi ces nouveaux vêtements, et peut-être que c'était stupide de penser que c'était suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'on lui demande ce qui se passe. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'incendie; ils allèrent au parc, parce que la mère de Tsuna leur avait demandé d'y emmener I-pin et Lambo, et arrivèrent d'une manière ou d'une autre à croiser un groupe de sportifs mafieux qui prirent la mouche à cause d'une grenade rose maladroite. Quand Hayato rentra finalement à l'appartement de sa sœur, en début de soirée, il était épuisé, et sauta le dîner pour prendre une douche et aller se coucher.

ooooo

Le premier appartement ne devrait pas avoir le titre de logement. Le toit fuit. La salle de bains abrite une moisissure mutante géante qu'Hayato jurerait avoir vu bouger du coin de l'œil, en sortant de la pièce. Il y avait une lointaine odeur de vomi, impossible à ignorer après quelques minutes, et quelqu'un avait oublié une bouteille d'alcool aux trois quarts vides au fond d'un placard de cuisine qui tenait plus par miracle qu'autre chose.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était dans un tel état, je vous assure" a dit l'employée de l'agence immobilière, en regardant avec soin où elle mettait les pieds, comme si elle avait peur que ses talons hauts transpercent le sol abîmé par l'humidité.

"Mais moyennant quelques travaux..."

Hayato l'a fixé un moment, les bras croisés, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que ses joues rosissent d'embarras, et qu'elle ait un bref rire poli et forcé, et suggère de visiter le prochain. Qui serait habitable, c'est certain.

ooooo

Le deuxième appartement était propre. Vide, avec des murs blancs et froids, et un relent de tabac. Les joints de la salle de bains étaient fatigués, et il y avait des tâches de rouilles sur le miroir accroché au mur. Mais c'était correct, plus que correct. Ce n'était pas grand, mais Hayato n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose de grand. Il avait besoin d'un lit, d'un grand bureau, et sans doute d'un placard ou d'une armoire pour ranger son bordel et ses vêtements. Bordel qu'il n'avait plus vraiment, c'est vrai.

-Et il n'était pas près de remettre la main sur une série de thrillers en italiens, ici, ou sur le vieux livre de poésie que quelqu'un lui avait offert quand il était enfant. Quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, et un sourire triste.-

Cet appartement était également en sous-sol, et ce fut ce qui fit qu'Hayato refusa, très poliment, en expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre quelque part où il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Il n'expliqua pas qu'il pourrait oublier le temps qui passe, et ne pas ressortir pendant des jours, ou que s'il y avait un problème avec du gaz, il ne pourrait pas faire quoi que ce soit d'efficace, comme ouvrir les fenêtres, et comme il expérimentait parfois avec des choses qui explosent, le risque était présent. Il n'expliqua pas non plus qu'en cas d'incendie au rez de chaussée, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir, et que cette idée a quelque chose de cauchemardesque, et de réel, maintenant.

ooooo

L'agent immobilière n'avait rien d'autre à lui présenter ce jour-là, et un rendez vous avec une famille pour visiter une maison en fin d'après-midi, mais lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin, devant l'agence. Elle aurait trouvé quelque chose d'autre à lui proposer d'ici là. Quelque chose de décent, avec des fenêtres, et un prix raisonnable, promit elle avant de partir.

ooooo

Le lendemain matin, en allant au rendez vous, Hayato espérait vraiment que cette promesse serait tenue. Parce qu'il avait vu le regard pensif et nostalgique de Bianci, au petit déjeuner. Elle regardait des recettes de cookies sur internet, quand il était parti.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'agence de l'assurance de son ancien appartement, aussi. Parce qu'il les avait contactés la veille, et il fallait qu'il passe remplir un dossier, pour récupérer une compensation financière de ses biens. Bien sûr, ça ne remplacerait aucune de ses possessions, mais au moins ça faciliterait la location d'un nouveau studio.

ooooo

Le troisième appartement que lui présenta la femme de l'agence remplissait chacun des maigres critères d'Hayato. La salle de bains tenait du cagibi, mais était en bon état, la pièce à vivre comportait un coin cuisine avec un évier, un réfrigérateur, et même un four et un comptoir, les fenêtres étaient plutôt petites, deux carrés de verre de cinquante centimètres de côté, et une porte en PVC donnant sur un balcon étriqué, engoncé entre deux murs de béton, une rambarde de béton qui montait jusqu'à la poitrine d'Hayato, et le balcon du dessus qui fermait l'espace. L'ensemble était sombre, comme le reste de l'appartement. Ni l'évier de la cuisine, ni celui de la salles de bains ne fuyaient, les lumières fonctionnaient toutes sans faire d'histoires, les prises électriques paraissaient bon état, et on n'entendait pas les voisins;bien qu'au vu de l'heure, la plupart d'entre eux ne devaient pas être chez eux à ce moment-là.

Hayato s'y sentait mal à l'aise.

Pas d'odeur de cigarette, ou d'alcool, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre que celle des produits d'entretien premier prix, ceux qui n'ont pas d'autres odeurs que celles de la javel et du propre.

Pas de moisissure, ni sur les murs, ni au plafond, ni au sol.

Tout était bien.

Hayato demanda à l'employée de l'agence si elle n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à lui proposer.

ooooo

Elle en avait un quatrième à lui proposer.

ooooo

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas parfait.

Mais les studios en ville à prix raisonnable le sont rarement.

La lumière de la salle de bains clignotait de manière inquiétante, et tous les murs de l'appartement mériteraient un bon nettoyage, et une couche de peinture. Il y avait un minuscule vasistas dans la salle de bains, et une porte fenêtre coulissante, qui donnait sur un balcon carrelé, avec une rambarde métallique aux pieds rouillés, contre laquelle personne de raisonnable n'irait appuyer de toutes ses forces. Troisième étage sans ascenseur, mais ça n'était ni un inconvénient, ni un avantage. De toute façon, Hayato avait horreur d'être coincé dans un carré métallique d'un mètre cinquante sur un mètre cinquante, avec possiblement d'autres gens.

L'immeuble n'était pas des plus récents, et il serait sans doute démoli d'ici cinq ou dix ans.

Il était situé quelque part à mi-chemin entre le restaurant des Yamamoto, et l'école, ce qui voulait dire pas trop loin de Tsuna également.

L'atmosphère y était calme, mais pas le calme étouffant du troisième. Le balcon donnait sur la rue, et était donc assez bruyant, mais le double vitrage limitait le bruit au balcon principalement.

Ce n'était ni aussi grand, ni aussi bien entretenu que son appartement précédent, mais c'était un bon appartement quand même.

Le contrat fut signé le soir même.

ooooo

Bianci lui offrit le lit de la chambre d'amis qu'il avait occupé, sous un prétexte débile, à condition qu'il se débrouille pour le déménager, et elle lui donna aussi assez de cookies pour nourrir une armée. Enfin, une armée ennemie dont il aurait besoin de se débarrasser de manière définitive.

Il ne repeignit pas les murs, parce qu'il serait toujours temps de le faire plus tard, quand il n'aurait pas besoin de tout gérer, les dossiers pour l'assurance, pour le propriétaire de son ex-appartement, son entraînement, les entraînements de Reborn, les responsabilités de futur bras droit de chef mafieux, sauver les apparences.

Honnêtement, il pensait pas tenir l'incendie secret auprès de Yamamoto et Tsuna, ou même de Lambo ou Ryohei. Et il était certain que Reborn savait, de toute façon. Reborn n'est pas connu pour cacher ce genre d'informations.

Seulement voilà, une semaine après l'incendie, il avait retrouvé un appartement, et s'il avait encore besoin de trouver un bureau, et un ordinateur, probablement, tout rentrait peu à peu dans l'ordre. Sans que personne ne se soit aperçu de rien.

Yamamoto avait posé quelques questions.

Parce que Hayato avait l'air fatigué.

L'incendie avait emporté une bonne partie de la vie d'Hayato d'une manière si brutale, qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour réaliser que ça n'avait de conséquences et donc d'importance, que pour lui. Pour Tsuna, c'était juste un accident dans la ville, qui avait fait deux malheureuses victimes. Un fait divers dans le journal. Juste un fait divers dans le journal. Comme pour toutes les personnes qu'Hayato connaissait, sauf Bianci.

Le premier soir dans le nouveau studio, Hayato parvint à se convaincre qu'il était soulagé d'être enfin 'chez lui'. Tant pis si les murs avaient une couleur un peu jaunie, un peu grise, et qu'en dehors du lit, des deux tenues et de l'uniforme rangés dans le placard de la salle de bains, Hayato n'avait plus rien. Enfin, il avait tout de même sauvé ses affaires de Gardien de la Tempête, sa réserve de dynamite.

ooooo

La deuxième nuit, il la passa à se persuader que vivre chez Bianci ne lui manquait pas vraiment.

ooooo

Il peut vivre seul.

Il l'a fait pendant des années.

ooooo

Ce matin là, quand il se réveilla, le lavabo de la salles de bains fuyait, un goutte à goutte irritant qui n'avait même pas la décence de disparaître quand la porte séparant la salle de bains de l'autre pièce du studio était fermée.

Hayato enfila un jean à peu près propre, et une chemise. Il chercha un moment un sweat-shirt noir, avant de se rappeler que le vêtement avait brûlé avec le reste de sa garde robe, et qu'il devrait s'en passer jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le temps de visiter de nouveau un magasin de vêtement. En attendant, il avait besoin de café, et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'acheter de l'instantané, ou mieux, de trouver une nouvelle machine à café pas trop coûteuse, qui fasse du café correct.

Il se sentait déjà fatigué en sortant de l'appartement.

ooooo

Quand il rentra, ce soir là, après le dîner pique nique/embuscade de Reborn, il était tard, et il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures.

Les lumières de l'escalier refusèrent obstinément de s'allumer, et Hayato dut s'orienter à la lumière de son téléphone, qui jetait des ombres mouvantes partout, et n'éclairait pas à deux mètres devant lui. En deux jours et demi, Hayato n'avait pas eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance avec les lieux, et monter des escaliers dans l'obscurité, avec la lumière à peine suffisante de son téléphone, était un rien désorientant. Malgré le fait qu'il surveillait les nombres des étages sur les murs, il monta d'un étage de trop avant de redescendre de deux étages dans son énervement. Le chiffre de son étage était aux trois quarts effacé par le temps, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'il était passé devant.

ooooo

Mais les autres chiffres des autres étages étaient tous bien visibles, même à la lumière d'un téléphone portable.

ooooo

Dans l'appartement, le goutte à goutte du lavabo de la salle de bains n'avait pas diminué, mais Hayato était trop fatigué pour s'en inquiéter. Garder les apparences avait été difficile aujourd'hui, alors que ça n'aurait pas du, puisque les choses rentraient dans l'ordre. Mais Hayato avait eu incendie sur le bout de la langue toute la journée, et il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne rien dire. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, s'était il répété. Tout est réglé, maintenant. Il faudrait qu'il fasse les courses, à l'occasion, et qu'il rachète un pull ou deux, un blouson, et un uniforme réglementaire avant la rentrée des classes, bien sûr.

ooooo

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore noir. Il avait le goût du plastique brûlé dans le fond de la gorge, et ses couvertures lui tenaient beaucoup trop chaud pour qu'il puisse se rendormir. Incapable de se souvenir précisément de dont il avait rêvé, mais rien que l'arrière goût de fumée était suffisant pour deviner.

Il se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau, et chercha l'interrupteur sur le mur.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas familier avec les lieux, et que le fichu interrupteur lui échappait, perdu dans l'obscurité. Il songea un instant à se recoucher, par dessus les couvertures, mais à ce moment là le plic-ploc du lavabo de la salle de bains retentit dans le silence, aussi fort que s'il avait été juste à côté, et pas dans une autre pièce.

Hayato décida qu'il avait soif.

Et qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un interrupteur.

Il devait y en avoir un entre le coin cuisine et son lit, et il balada ses deux mains sur le mur agréablement frais, la peinture farineuse contre sa peau. Ses mains seraient blanches de poussière de peinture avant qu'il ne trouve l'interrupteur.

Une longue minute plus tard, rien à faire, l'interrupteur lui échappait toujours.

Il renonça finalement, et garda une main sur le mur pour se guider jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, près de laquelle se trouvait l'autre interrupteur.

Il se cogna le genou dans le comptoir, jura à mi-voix. Pendant un instant, il hésita à retirer sa main sur mur, même pour un instant, même juste le temps de trouver le bord du comptoir.

L'obscurité était trop parfaite, pas le moindre rayon de lune, pas le moindre lampadaire -mais la ville suivait un programme écologico-économique qui prévoyait extinction de ceux-ci entre minuit et cinq heures du matin dans les quartiers résidentiels. Et son briquet était resté dans la poche de son jean. Il n'avait pas -plus- de table de nuit pour le ranger, ou de bureau pour le poser.

Ce serait son prochain achat, un bureau. Probablement un truc en aggloméré avec un revêtement plastique imitation bois, et pas de tiroirs. Les tiroirs coûtent plus cher.

Finalement, sa main quitta son dernier repère solide avec reluctance, et l'espace d'une seconde, le temps agripper le bord du comptoir, il eut l'impression de nager dans le noir, de ne plus savoir où était le haut, et où était le bas, le sol sous ses pieds perdit de sa réalité. Hayato retint son souffle, puis soudain tout retrouva sa place, sa main s'agrippant au comptoir, ses genoux se détendirent, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux se souvenir de l'espace de son studio.

Sa main frôla le réfrigérateur, et le ronronnement électrique de ce dernier se fit entendre, le temps qu'il passe à côté. Puis un autre comptoir, avec le four, l'évier ensuite, et le mur. Pas le même que tout à l'heure, mais un mur qui lui faisait face et qui le mènerait à la porte d'entrée, et à l'interrupteur.

Assez de stupidités pour cette nuit.

Hayato fit le chemin restant en quelque pas, et dès que ses doigts effleurèrent le bois de la porte, chercha l'interrupteur.

Dès qu'il appuya sur le rectangle blanc, la lumière jaillit, aveuglante. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de survoler la pièce du regard. Les draps de son lit étaient froissés, et ses vêtements étaient en tas à côté, là où il les avait abandonnés avant d'aller dormir.

Il se força à se détendre.

Il allait boire un verre d'eau de l'évier, fusiller des yeux l'interrupteur qui s'était joué de lui, et mémoriser son emplacement à la perfection. Après ça, il irait se recoucher, et dormirait jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne cruellement pour lui rappeler qu'une merveilleuse journée l'attendait.

Mais avant ça, il survola de nouveau la pièce.

Parce que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais tout était à sa place. La petite poubelle en plastique bleue qu'il avait achetée en rentrant hier, et l'emballage du sandwich de son dîner dedans, la tasse qui lui servait de verre, de tasse, et de verre à dents en attendant d'autres courses dans l'évier.

Son téléphone devait avoir fini de charger, branché à une prise sous la fenêtre, près de la tête de lit.

C'était presque trop calme pour un immeuble, mais après tout, jusqu'ici, Hayato n'avait pas entendu ses voisins, et peut être qu'il était une de ces petites heures du matin, où tout le monde dort, en semaine.

Il haussa une épaule, s'avouant vaincu pour ce soir, et ordonnant à son intuition de se taire, avec toutes les idioties qu'elle pouvait avoir à dire. Même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, c'était sans doute juste son cauchemar et l'obscurité qui l'avaient rendu nerveux. Rien qu'un verre d'eau et un peu plus de sommeil n'aiderait pas.

Hayato but sa tasse d'eau, et hésita quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux aux ciel, et d'aller vérifier la salle de bains, pour le bien de ses nerfs.

Rien à signaler là non plus.

Le lavabo en céramique blanche fuyait toujours, une goutte toutes les six secondes, approximativement, un lent tempo auquel il s'était habitué plus vite qu'à l'emplacement des interrupteurs, visiblement.

Il éteignit la lumière, laissa la porte ouverte, et retourna à son lit.

Il faillit laisser la lumière de la pièce allumée, avant de décider qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir, et de l'éteindre à son tour.

Il s'allongea ensuite dans son lit, oubliant ses mains blanches de poussière de peinture, et ferma les yeux.

ooooo

Le nouvel appartement d'Hayato n'était pas situé dans un quartier résidentiel.

L'immeuble était entouré d'hôtels et de restaurants ouverts tard dans la nuit, sinon toute la nuit, avec d'immenses enseignes lumineuses.

ooooo

Le matin venu, le pressentiment qui avait poussé Hayato à vérifier deux fois le studio avait totalement disparu, au profit d'un manque de caféine, et de nicotine. Et d'une envie pressante.

Tout était parfaitement normal.

Parfaitement à sa place.

La cigarette fut repoussée à plus tard, quand il sortirait à la recherche de café, et peut être même de petit déjeuner.

Hayato avait presque faim ce matin.

Mais il prit quand même le temps de se doucher, et de refaire le lit presque correctement, sachant qu'il aurait la flemme de le faire plus tard. Liste de courses en tête, il enfila ses chaussures, déverrouilla la porte, et actionna la poignée.

La porte ne bougea pas.

ooooo

Il insista sans résultat.

Il tira, il poussa, il secoua la poignée en vain.

Il vérifia la serrure, mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée, puisqu'il venait de la déverrouiller.

Aucun autre verrou sur la porte, mais celle-ci aurait aussi bien pu faire partie du mur.

Il s'acharna de nouveau sur la poignée, le métal devenant glissant sous ses mains moites. Quand ça ne donna aucun résultat, il essaya d'enfoncer la porte, avec l'épaule. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent avec l'onde du choc. La douleur jaillit dans son épaule, impardonnable, au point de lui couper le souffle. Il s'écroula au sol, plié en deux, les yeux fermés. Foncer tête baissée dans un mur de parpaing ne devait pas être moins difficile.

La porte n'avait pas la moindre de trace de cette tentative désespérée. Le bois n'avait pas craqué, ne s'était pas fissuré.

Rien n'avait changé, sauf qu'Hayato retenait des larmes de douleur à cause de son épaule, chaque nerf de sa nuque à son coude en feu. L'idée même de bouger était intolérable.

Après plusieurs minutes, il réussit à prendre une inspiration plus profonde, et à se calmer. Il s'assit, dos à la maudite porte, et plaça prudemment son bras en travers de ses jambes, en essayant de bouger le moins possible son épaule meurtrie. Avec l'autre main, il sortit son portable, et commença à fouiller le répertoire. Il s'arrêta sur le numéro de Tsuna pendant quelques secondes, mais c'était stupide de déranger le Dixième du Nom pour des broutilles. Il s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur le nom de Yamamoto, puis sur celui de sa sœur, avant de décider qu'il pouvait encore se donner un peu de temps pour trouver une solution.

Par exemple, le balcon.

En soi, il n'était pas à quelques minutes près, mais le silence de l'appartement l'étouffait, et il avait besoin de sortir, maintenant. De trouver ce qui se passer. Pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

Il se leva, traversa le studio, posa sa main sur la poignée froide de la porte du balcon, qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Il n'y avait même pas de verrou, dessus. C'était complètement absurde. Comme pour l'autre porte, rien à faire. Ça ne s'ouvrait pas. Mais c'était une porte-fenêtre. Briser une fenêtre moins d'une semaine après avoir emménagé n'avait rien de glorieux, mais Hayato allait devenir fou, s'il ne pouvait pas accéder à de l'air frais très vite.

La pièce manquait de projectiles, ou d'armes contondantes, en fait. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'acheter une chaise et un bureau. Mais il avait une tasse. Qui se brisa net à l'impact, ne laissant pas une éraflure sur la vitre.

Aucun coup de pied, plus désespéré à chaque fois, ne parvient à laisser la moindre trace sur la vitre.

Finalement, après une série de coups hystériques, Hayato laissa retomber ses bras, qui protégeaient son visage des éclats de verre qui auraient du être projetés, et se précipita vers l'autre porte. Il frappa du poing sur le bois, actionna de nouveau la poignée, sans réactions. L'oreille collée au bois, il n'entendait strictement rien en provenance de l'autre côté de la porte. Là où son raffut aurait du provoqué quelque chose, une réaction d'un voisin, n'importe quoi. Au bout d'un moment, il se recula, et regarda la porte, à peine plus grande que lui et peut être deux fois plus large, qui le narguait dans sa banalité. Il recula encore, et sortit son portable. Il appela le premier numéro dans sa liste d'appels, porta le téléphone à son oreille. Après une dizaine de secondes, un bip plein de reproches lui vrilla le tympan. Il abaissa lentement son bras. Ses mains tremblaient.

Sur le petit écran, un symbole clignotait.

Pas de réseau.

Il alla jusqu'au lit, et s'assit, dans un état second, l'impossibilité de la situation résonnant dans tous les recoins de sa tête.

Il était enfermé.

Il était enfermé. Dans son propre appartement.

Après plusieurs minutes dans un état d'hébétement total, il revint à lui avec un sursaut. Il était stupide. Il avait un moyen de sortir, un moyen simple et rapide. Il avait de la dynamite. Quelle importance que la porte -les portes- refusent de céder ? Même un mur ne résiste pas, avec suffisamment de poudre.

Il sortit aussitôt trois bâtons des emplacement sur sa ceinture, et son briquet. Face à la porte d'entrée, il alluma son briquet.

Enfin.

Il essaya d'allumer son briquet.

En vain.

Encore une fois.

Parce qu'il croyait sortir comme ça ? Non, pas du tout.

Non, le briquet ne donnait pas la plus petite étincelle.

Vide.

La veille encore, Hayato se souvenait s'en être servi, sans le moindre problème, bien sûr.

Pas de flamme, pas de dynamite. Pas de sortie.

Hayato était réellement enfermé.

ooooo

L'eau fonctionnait sans problème, et le lavabo de la salle de bains ne gouttait presque pas, tant que le robinet était complètement tourné sur l'eau chaude.

Hayato avait du sacrifier une de ses nouvelles chemises pour couvrir ses mains, après les avoir mis à sang à force de taper et de griffer, et de frapper la porte d'entrée.

De toutes façons, il détestait ces nouvelles chemises.

ooooo

Il faisait nuit, et après avoir passé la journée à essayer détruire la porte, puis à faire du bruit pour alerter un voisin, n'importe qui, Hayato était allongé au centre du studio, par terre.

Il cherchait à comprendre.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

Tout plutôt de n'avoir rien d'autre que la petite voix hystérique qui répète en boucle qu'il était enfermé, qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir, qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir, plus jamais.

Il avait faim aussi, mais avait à demi trompé son estomac avec de l'eau un peu plus tôt. Il ne pouvait rien faire à ce niveau là non plus.

Il y avait l'hypothèse de l'emmurement. Si la porte fenêtre était de bien meilleure qualité que ce que le reste de l'immeuble laissait supposer, si c'était du verre incassable. Les Vongolas avaient des ennemis. Tsuna avait des ennemis au sein même des Vongola; si une exécution lente comme l'emmuration vivant n'était pas du genre de la Varia, la Varia n'était après tout pas la seule à en vouloir au futur Dixième du Nom Vongola et à ses futurs Gardiens.

Penser le mot futur noua la gorge d'Hayato, et il se força à étudier l'hypothèse suivante.

Un mauvais tour d'un illusionniste. Mukuro avait certainement le mauvais goût nécessaire pour croire qu'enfermer quelqu'un dans un appartement vide est cocasse. Il en était capable. Hayato savait ça. Il savait aussi que Mukuro n'avait pas de raison de s'en prendre lui autre que pour atteindre Tsuna, si tel était vraiment son but ces jours-ci. Et cela faisait déjà quelques heures que c'était trop long pour être un mauvais tour.

Hayato roula sur son flanc, et replia ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient presque sous son menton, un bras sous sa tête, l'autre par dessus ses jambes. Il avait froid. Et faim, un peu. Pas vraiment.

Le sol dur sous lui l'aida à rester réveillé jusqu'à ce que la pénombre et l'épuisement l'emportent, et qu'il s'endorme.

ooooo

Il rêva de la femme de l'agence immobilière.

Elle répétait qu'elle aurait autre chose à lui montrer très bientôt, des studios très bien.

Elle souriait.

Puis brusquement ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés prirent feu, et Hayato se réveilla en sursaut.

ooooo

L'aube donnait une lumière rouge orangée à peine suffisante pour distinguer les contours des meubles.

Hayato se leva avec raideur, des courbatures dans les membres, et la circulation totalement coupée dans le bras. Il faisait à nouveau jour, hier avait été un mauvais rêve.

La veille avait forcément été un mauvais rêve. Hayato allait ramasser ses chaussures, et sortir. La porte s'ouvrirait normalement, après qu'il l'ait déverrouillée, bien sûr. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas déverrouillée la veille, parce que la veille était juste un mauvais rêve.

Sauf que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et ne broncha pas plus que la veille. Comme si elle était en trompe-l'œil, partie intégrante du mur.

Hayato prit à peine le temps de tester la porte-fenêtre, avant de revenir à la porte d'entrée, et de s'y plaquer latéralement, tout le côté du visage -l'oreille- contre le bois. Il écouta longtemps. Les yeux clos, les mains à plat sur la porte.

Il y avait des bruits indistincts dans le lointain.

Trop dans le lointain.

Il reconnut en premier les bruits de pas, de quelqu'un qui monte un escalier, lourdement. Probablement quelqu'un avec des sacs de courses, ou un sac de sport, une valise, peut-être. Puis, comme des échos de voix dans une autre langue. Sauf que ça n'était pas dans une autre langue. Juste trop brouillé pour avoir du sens. Trop loin.

Mais de l'autre côté de la porte - non-porte. Mur. Pas de porte, pas de sortie - tout semblait normal.

Rasséréné malgré lui par cette découverte, il s'octroya une généreuse ration d'eau, et prit le temps de ramasser les morceaux de la tasse. Ils s'entassèrent bruyamment dans la petite poubelle bleue.

ooooo

_"Le vasistas de la salle de bains non plus, ne s'ouvre pas. Je m'en doutais. Et je n'aurais pas pu sortir par là, trop étroit. Mais un peu d'air, ça aurait été bien. L'air me manque. L'air de dehors. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. J'ai cru voir une ombre bouger, ce matin."_

ooooo

Hayato avait l'impression de frapper depuis des heures et des heures. Il attendait d'entendre du bruit, n'importe quel signe que quelqu'un passait près de l'appartement, et il frappait, avec ses mains, et ses poings. Il donnait des coups de pieds au mur, et hurlait.

Personne ne semblait l'entendre.

Il vérifiait son téléphone tous les deux minutes pour rien, parce que le réseau ne revenait pas.

De toute façon, même s'il ne le savait pas, il n'y avait jamais de réseau téléphonique, dans ce studio.

ooooo

Midi venait de passer quand ses nerfs lâchèrent totalement.

Pendant presque une demie heure, il s'acharna sur la porte, jusqu'à s'arracher trois ongles, jusqu'à avoir les mains en sang, jusqu'à avoir la voix rauque et éteinte.

Quand il s'effondra, il pleurait.

Il s'endormit recroquevillé contre le mur, du sang plein le visage après avoir essayé d'essuyer les larmes et la morve.

ooooo

Les heures passèrent en silence.

La soirée débutait, quand il se réveilla. La douleur pulsait dans ses mains, lancinante et incessante, remontant jusqu'au cou. Dès qu'il essaya de se redresser, son épaule se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Il ne se souvenait plus combien de fois il avait essayé d'enfoncer la porte, tout à l'heure.

Plusieurs fois.

Suffisamment pour avoir l'impression qu'être assommé serait une bénédiction, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'antalgiques dans l'appartement, et qu'il tuerait pour un comprimé de paracétamol.

Il tuerait aussi pour sortir d'ici.

Son ventre se tordit, protestant contre le fait d'être vide depuis presque deux jours.

Hayato déglutit, et attendit de se sentir mieux. De ne plus avoir l'impression d'être incapable de se lever. De toute façon, à quoi bon. Il était enfermé ici.

Mais il était l'un des Gardiens Vongola. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça, aussi facilement. Il devait se reprendre, et trouver une solution. Il y avait sûrement une solution. Rien n'est jamais si parfait que c'en est incassable.

Il but, longuement, ce qui calma momentanément son ventre.

-Même si il y avait toujours un gêne douloureuse en arrière plan, il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux, de toute façon.-

Il lava ses mains, et les banda avec des bandes de tissu arrachées à l'une de ses chemises neuves, en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre gémissement. A partir de ce moment, il était hors de question de continuer la stratégie d'avant, et de toute façon, autant l'admettre, personne ne semblait l'entendre.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus solide que ses mains, plus adapté pour essayer de détruire une porte. Ou le mur. Hayato commençait à penser qu'il aurait plus de chances de détruire de le mur que d'ouvrir la foutue porte.

Il défit rapidement le lit, envoyant couvertures et matelas dans un coin de la pièce, et le sommier dans un autre. Le cadre du lit était de bonne qualité, et Bianci lui ferait sans doute regretter d'avoir détruit son généreux cadeau quand il sortirait d'ici. Pas si il sortait d'ici. Quand. Bientôt.

Il faisait complètement nuit quand finalement l'ossature malmenée céda, et qu'Hayato se retrouva heureux détenteur d'un pied de lit en bois. La fatigue lui donnait l'impression que sa tête était trop lourde pour son corps, et que ses genoux flancheraient d'un instant à l'autre; la douleur pulsait toujours, et Hayato était presque certain de s'être cassé un doigt. Mais, ça en valait la peine. Parce qu'il allait pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici. Il allait s'offrir quelques heures de repos, et peut-être même une douche, et il attaquerait le mur.

ooooo

Il ignora de son mieux la petite voix sceptique qui murmurait que la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne s'attelait pas à la tâche tout de suite, était la peur étouffante que son outil improvisé ne suffise même pas à égratigner le mur.

ooooo

_"J'ai démonté le lit tout à l'heure. Pour avoir une massue. Pour la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas réussi à la briser ou même à la rayer. Même avec une des vis. Je vais dormir un peu. J'ai besoin de dormir. Pour sortir d'ici."_

ooooo

Quand Hayato s'arrêta, essoufflé, et laissa tomber le pied de lit au sol, le mur était inchangé.

La même couleur un peu sale. La même foutue peinture qui dégage des nuages de poussières sans jamais disparaître.

Il tendit une main tremblante et couverte d'ampoules, effleura le mur du bout des doigts.

Il éclata de rire.

Sans prévenir le rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et il tomba à genoux.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, puis une deuxième.

Soudain, il se mit à hurler et à frapper le mur de ses poings, sans plus prendre le temps de respirer, jusqu'à ce que sa voix meure et qu'il n'arrive plus à reprendre son souffle, et qu'il manque de tomber dans les pommes à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Finalement, il parvint à se calmer, et commença à chercher une autre idée.

ooooo

_"Il fait encore nuit. Et je suis toujours coincé ici. J'espère que tu ne perds pas ton temps à t'inquiéter, abruti de baseballeur, et que tu me remplaces efficacement auprès du Dixième du Nom"_

ooooo

Quatrième jour. Ou cinquième. Ou troisième. La chronologie de ces derniers jours s'emmêlait.

Il se sentait vide.

-Mais il n'avait plus si faim. Il devrait; mais c'est plus facile d'être juste vide.-

L'appartement était semblable à lui même. Avec presque une dizaine de centimètres d'eau froide au sol. Hayato ne se souvenait qu'à moitié de s'être levé cette nuit pour aller éteindre l'eau.

Il se souvient qu'il faisait noir.

Il s'est cogné la tête sur le placard au dessus du comptoir devenu son refuge contre l'eau.

Il avait entendu un clapotis, quelque part.

Ou il croyait l'avoir entendu.

Imaginaire ou pas, le bruit était angoissant, et Hayato avait décidé de couper l'eau. Plus d'eau ne changerait rien. Il n'y avait pas eu de réaction, et il essayait de se forcer à croire que le lendemain matin, le lendemain soir au plus tard, quelqu'un s'apercevrait qu'il y a une fuite dans son plafond, et on viendrait le voir. Quelque part, Hayato restait persuadé qu'aucune fuite d'eau ne serait signalée; que personne ne viendrait. Que tout ça ne servait à rien.

Il cherchait sans cesse l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Celle qui l'avait mené dans sa situation présente.

Il se demandait si quelqu'un s'inquiétait de sa disparition, dehors.

Si Yamamoto et Tsuna le cherchaient.

Penser qu'il n'avait même pas donné sa nouvelle adresse à Bianci, se souvenir s'être dit qu'elle l'aurait bien assez tôt comme ça, lui donnait la nausée. Laisser un mot aurait été tellement facile, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et personne ne savait où il était. Sauf la dame de l'agence.

Et de quoi était elle au courant, celle là ? Est ce qu'elle était la responsable ? Elle aurait pu être une ennemie infiltrée des Vongola ? Ça ne tenait pas la route, mais qui s'en souciait, Hayato pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait, Hayato était enfermé là.

Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre.

Reborn semblait toujours tout savoir, mais il n'était pas venu à son secours.

Peut-être que c'était juste un test, et qu'il était capable de sortir, qu'il n'y arrivait juste pas parce qu'il est un incapable.

ooooo

_"J'ai été stupide; j'aurais du remonter le lit avant d'ouvrir l'eau. Maintenant, le matelas est trempé. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant. L'eau a besoin de temps pour infiltrer le sol jusqu'à l'étage du dessous, et alors quelqu'un finira bien par venir voir ce qui se passe ici. Au moins, comme ça ça ne risque pas de prendre feu. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il faut que je sorte d'ici."_

ooooo

Il se sentait faible.

Et inutile.

Pitoyable.

Il ne blâmerait personne s'il n'avait pas manqué suffisamment à qui que ce soit pour qu'on le cherche.

Ses mains saignaient encore, et ne ressemblaient plus à ses mains. Elles avaient gonflées, et pris des couleurs noires, bleues, et rouges.

Elles n'avaient jamais eu l'air si terrible.

Pas même quand quelque lui avait écrasé la main avec une porte de voiture, en Italie.

Il aurait du rester là-bas.

Il faisait chaud, là-bas, au moins.

Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, en Italie.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à regretter.

Il pensa qu'avoir rencontré tout le monde ici -même la fille bizarre, Haru, ou cet enfoiré d'Hibari- en valait la peine, la peine de ne pas sortir d'ici, et il se détesta aussitôt d'avoir pensé au passé, d'avoir déjà abandonné le combat comme l'incapable qu'il est.

Ni Tsuna, ni Yamamoto, ni personne ici ne pensait que chair à canon était ce qu'il avait de mieux à proposer.

Ils avaient tort.

Hayato serra les poings, jusqu'à ce que toutes les plaies sur ses mains se rouvrent et fassent vraiment mal. Il attendit de se sentir lucide et réveillé avant d'arrêter.

Il s'obligea à se redresser, et alla chercher le pied de lit abandonné sur un des comptoirs de la salle de bains. Il aurait juré entendre le vasistas grincer, tout à l'heure. C'était sans doute un délire dû à sa situation désespérée, mais il devait y croire et essayer encore. Parce que ça valait la peine de se battre encore. La vie qu'il avait ici au Japon valait la peine d'essayer de sortir d'ici. Encore une fois.

Il saisit le morceau de bois comme on saisit une batte de baseball, et essaya de se souvenir des conseils de Yamamoto sur comment frapper au baseball.

Tout du long, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les ombres qu'il voyait bouger du coin de l'oeil.

ooooo

-Parce qu'il savait qu'en réalité, aucune ne bougeait pour de vrai, il était seul ici-

ooooo

_"Il y avait quelqu'un, il y avait quelqu'un ! A l'instant, il y avait quelqu'un, je l'ai vu, il y a quelqu'un bordel quelqu'un, SORS DE TA CACHETTE ENFOIRE ! Je sais qu'il est là. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu. JE !"_

ooooo

Il se serait coupé un doigt pour un des plats de Bianci.

La faim le rongeait comme un chien ronge un os.

Il aurait pu tuer, pour un des plats de la mère de Tsuna. Même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il mangeait.

Il ne savait même plus s'il tremblait à cause de l'eau froide qui lui montait aux chevilles, ou à cause du manque de nicotine, ou si c'était encore la faim.

Mais même un plat de Bianci serait parfait. Même s'il était malade comme un chien après. Tant que son ventre arrêtait de le torturer, et de réclamer en vain. Et si le poison cooking l'achevait, ça ne serait pas grave, Hayato ne pensait pas possible de sentir encore plus mal.

Enroulé dans sa couverture, il restait assis dans l'eau.

Il n'avait plus d'affaires sèches, de toute façon.

Il avait étendu les autres, sauf que ça n'a pas séché. Il y avait eu un lever de soleil, et un coucher de soleil, et ça n'avait pas séché du tout.

L'obscurité avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et Hayato ferma les yeux, et c'est comme s'il avait de nouveau cinq ou six ans, et qu'il se cachait, terrifié, dans la salle de bains. Pour éviter le monstre promis par Bianci, celui qui se cachait dans son placard.

_Le soleil ne va jamais se lever._

Hayato se balança doucement d'avant en arrière, et laissa sa tête heurter la paroi glacée du frigo.

Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il y avait encore une chance que tout revienne à la normale le lendemain.

Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

L'eau clapota, quelque part dans le studio, sauf que ça n'était que son imagination, stupide imagination, stupide paranoïa, stupide Hayato.

ooooo

_"Si vous entendez ce message, ne venez pas ici. A l'appartement. Ne venez pas. Je vous en prie. Même si vous convainquez cet abruti d'illusionniste de vous accompagner. Même lui. Ne laissez personne venir. Ne venez pas. Ne venez pas. N'entrez pas. N'ouvrez ... N'ouvrez même la porte. Je vous en supplie. Ne venez pas, ne laissez personne entrer. Personne. Pas Tsuna, pas Yamamoto, pas Sasagawa. Même pas cet enfoiré d'illusionniste. Je vous en supplie. N'ouvrez même pas la porte. Je vous en prie ..."_

ooooo

Le lever de soleil rougissait l'eau, et lui donnait une couleur rouge, qui renvoyait des reflets sur les murs clairs. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la pièce eut comme un air de chambre à développer du film photo. Ou l'air d'une scène de carnage d'un film particulièrement gore.

Mais c'était mieux que la nuit, beaucoup mieux.

En voyant les reflets écarlates renvoyés sur les murs, Hayato eut une idée.

Il trouva la poubelle qui avait d'une manière ou d'une autre dériver jusqu'à côté de la porte de la salle de bains, et sortit le morceau de tasse le plus pointu, le plus tranchant qu'il put trouver. Maladroitement, il défit la bande de tissu qui protégeait une de ses mains. Il saisit le morceau de céramique de l'autre, et inspira. Il serra les dents, leva l'éclat au niveau de sa tête. Pendant un instant, il resta immobile. Il souffla entre ses dents, et abattit le morceau, pointe au centre de sa paume. Malgré ses dents serrées, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, plaintif et épuisé.

Il jeta loin de lui le débris de ce qui avait été l'une de ses seules possessions depuis l'incendie, et agrippa son poignet, en se forçant à respirer calmement.

Il approcha de la vitre, et plaqua sa main contre la surface en verre.

Il se concentra, pendant que le sang dégoulinait et laissait des traînées sinistres sur la porte fenêtre.

Puis il traça un symbole, rapidement, presque sans lever la main. A côté, il en rajouta un deuxième, qui signifiait danger.

En dessous, il écrivit à l'envers '_HELP_'.

Après il se recula, pour vérifier que ses symboles -kanji- étaient lisibles à l'envers. Que quelqu'un habitant l'immeuble en face pourrait les déchiffrer facilement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer sa main, et noua autour un morceau de tissu qu'il venait d'arracher à sa chemise avec ses dents et son autre main.

Après ça, il alla vérifier la porte d'entrée, juste au cas où.

Bien sûr, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas, peu importe combien de fois il actionna la poignée.

ooooo

Le soleil se couchait, et Hayato avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avait passé la journée à essayer de penser à des solutions quand il arrivait à réfléchir rationnellement, et à se demander ce que pouvaient faire les autres quand il n'y arrivait pas, et avait besoin de ne pas penser.

Il avait même imaginé Lambo demandant où était Stupidera, parce que c'était étrangement réconfortant de se dire que peut être que même Lambo aurait remarqué son absence, et s'inquiéterait. En même temps, il se sentait malade d'espérer que le Dixième du Nom gaspille du temps et de l'énergie à s'inquiéter pour lui, ou que Yamamoto déprime à cause de lui. Cet abruti en était capable.

Quand la lumière diminua, Hayato alluma le luminaire éclairant toute la pièce, et attrapa son téléphone. Il brancha le chargeur sur une prise dépassant tout juste le niveau d'eau, et commença à pianoter sur le clavier du petit appareil.

Il ne réécouta pas les messages qu'il avait enregistré les jours précédents.

Il savait qu'il les effacerait, s'il faisait ça.

Mais Bianci, Tsuna, Yamamoto ... Hayato leur devait bien un bout de vérité.

-Un tout petit coin de la tête d'Hayato trouvait qu'ils lui devaient bien d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Ils l'avaient laissé là, dans ce studio ridicule et cauchemardesque.-

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit, et Hayato ne leva pas les yeux de son écran, tapant au plus vite les dernières lignes de code, se trompant, revenant en arrière, en essayant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Il faisait sombre.

Vraiment sombre.

Il appuya sur le bouton valider, et le programme fut enregistré dans son téléphone.

Un clapotis se fraya son chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de l'adolescent qui referma le téléphone, arracha le chargeur de la prise et se précipita dans le recoin formé par les deux comptoirs, et l'un des angles de la pièce. Hayato avait arrangé ça pendant une de ses crises de paranoïa.

Il rouvrit son téléphone, lança le dictaphone une dernière fois, et commença à parler.

Quand il eut fini, il renomma le fichier, renomma tous les fichiers audio enregistrés ces derniers jours, et lança son programme. Si celui fonctionnait, dès que le portable trouverait du réseau, ou du wifi, les messages seraient envoyés sur tous les numéros de son répertoire, qu'il avait réduit au strict minimum. Il régla ensuite l'appareil en mode économie d'énergie, et le glissa dans le tiroir vide du comptoir devant lui.

L'obscurité était totale, maintenant.

Et lourde.

Il fallait qu'il allume une lumière.

Il se leva, et sortit de son retranchement.

Le bruit de clapotis, en provenance de l'autre bout de la pièce, s'intensifia.

Hayato se précipita vers la porte, et l'interrupteur à côté de celle-ci.

Aucune lumière ne fut.

Quand le soleil revint, éclairant le sinistre message de sang séché sur la vitre, la pièce était vide et silencieuse.

ooooo

Même dans des conditions extrêmes, Hayato n'était pas vraiment paranoïaque, et n'avait jamais halluciné, de sa vie. Illusions exclues.

ooooo

Tsuna était l'image même de l'épuisement, quand il se laissa tomber sur le tapis de sa chambre, suivi par Yamamoto. Encore une journée passée à chercher en vain Gokudera.

Ils avaient retourné la ville.

Ils étaient parvenus à convaincre Chrome et ses deux acolytes d'aider.

Même Hibari avait promis de rester à l'écoute de la ville, et de les prévenir si la moindre trace, si infime soit elle, de Gokudera, remontait jusqu'à lui.

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, il y une vingtaine de minutes, Bianci avait suggéré de faire les agences immobilières demain.

Ça avait été un choc, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, quand Yamamoto avait été la voir, parce que Gokudera était injoignable depuis deux jours, et qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il avait déménagé, à cause d'un incendie. Tsuna avait encore du mal à croire que Gokudera ne leur avait rien dit.

Même Bianci avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce silence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que Gokudera ne leur avait rien dit, parce que Gokudera avait disparu.

Bianci appelait les hôpitaux de la région tous les matins. Et les morgues.

Tsuna en venait à regarder avec angoisse les journaux.

Mais aucun accident, aucun corps, aucune mort, ne concernait son Gardien disparu.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Même Yamamoto avait du mal à sourire, ce soir.

Lambo avait été inhabituellement calme toute la journée, comme s'il sentait que plus le temps passait, plus la situation était grave.

Ils avaient signalé la disparition de Gokudera à la police, bien sûr. On leur avait ri au nez. Un étudiant étranger qui disparaît ? Rien d'inquiétant là-dedans, voyons. Il était probablement juste rentré chez lui.

Sauf que Bianci et Shamal avaient vérifiés les aéroports, les ports, les gares, et il n'y avait rien.

Rien de rien.

Yamamoto avait l'air encore plus fatigué que lui, et Tsuna s'en voulait de ne pas avoir la force de trouver quelque chose de rassurant à dire. Tsuna aurait voulu pouvoir avoir encore quelque chose de rassurant à dire.

Reborn avait disparu, ce soir, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son professeur si particulier avait pris l'affaire en main et trouverait quelque chose.

En tout cas, Reborn n'était pas là pour lui dire de ne pas décrocher, quand son portable sonna exactement en même temps que celui de Yamamoto.

ooooo

_"Ne me cherchez pas. Quelle que soit la personne qui ait ce message, ne me cherchez pas. Tsuna, Dixième du Nom, je vous demande pardon. A toi aussi, abruti de baseballeur, Yamamoto. Bianci. Sasagawa. Shamal. Je vous demande pardon. Il y a eu des problèmes. Mon appartement a brûlé. Je voulais vous en parler. Je vous en aurais parlé. Tu entends, Yamamoto ? Range ton sourire de c-est-ma-faute, parce que ça ne l'est pas, et j'allais en parler. _

_Il y a eu des problèmes, je disais. J'ai trouvé un nouvel appartement, et c'est là qu'il y a eu des problèmes. _

_Je n'ai pas été un bon Gardien de la Tempête, et j'ai clairement échoué, puisque vous écoutez ça. J'espère que vous l'écoutez. S'il vous plaît, écoutez. Juste cette fois. Ce n'est pas si long. Je n'ai pas été un bon ami, mais s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît. _

_Tout n'est pas cohérent, et je crois que je deviens fou. _

_Mais j'ai essayé. _

_J'ai essayé. _

_Je suis enfermé ici depuis plusieurs jours, je ne sais plus combien. Cet endroit est dangereux. Il y a quelque chose..._

_J'espère que le prochain Gardien de la Tempête sera meilleur que moi, Tsuna. _

_Yamamoto, je compte sur toi pour être le bras droit. _

_Et Bianci, tu peux jeter tes lunettes. Elles sont affreuses, tu sais. Dis à Shamal que je n'ai pas abandonné. Que je me suis battu jusqu'au bout pour sortir d'ici vivant. Je le jure. Mais il y a quelque chose, ici. Je ne peux pas sortir. Il fait noir ici..._

_Je ne peux pas sortir."_

Fin

* * *

Donc, assumant qu'il y ait des questions.

Il y a des choses que _je ne sais pas_.

Je ne sais pas ce qui faisait clapoter l' eau.

Je ne sais pas ce que sont les ombres. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elles étaient des hallucinations d'Hayato. Sauf qu'en fait, elles ne le sont peut-être pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'obscurité.

Je ne sais pas comment une poubelle en plastique lestée par des morceaux de vaisselle, peut dériver dans dix centimètres d'eau stagnante, au point de traverser une pièce.

Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_. Pourquoi l'appartement s'est _fermé_, pourquoi Hayato.

Je ne sais si Hayato entendait vraiment la réalité, quand il écoutait à la porte. Et si _non_, je ne sais pas ce qu'il entendait.

Il y a aussi des choses que _je sais_.

Hayato est mort. En fait, pour être précise, il a été tué et absorbé par l'appartement. Ou ce qui est dans l'appartement.

La prochaine personne qui entrera dans l'appartement trouvera le sol trempé, et le lit en pièces détachées. Les meubles seront à leur place normale. Avec un portable complètement déchargé dans le tiroir d'un des comptoirs.

Si c'est Tsuna, ou Yamamoto, ou n'importe quel Gardien Vongola, de cette génération, ou d'une suivante, la personne trouvera aussi un sanglant message, sur la porte-fenêtre.

Si Hayato n'avait pas eu l'idée d'écrire sur la vitre avec son sang, il aurait sans doute survécu encore quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une idée du même genre, ou qu'il meure de causes _naturelles._(Faim, soif, crise cardiaque, noyade, électrocution, saignement interne, …)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ^^

(... n'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a fait peur, ou si au contraire, ça vous a fait sourire, ou si c'était juste une perte de temps. Je suis curieuse.)


End file.
